Weaving a Song: One Song at a Time
by Adere
Summary: Series of One-shots, companion to "Weaving a Song". Despite all the drama and prophecy in Almiel's life, there is still a sense of normalcy, and even the Royal family has their moments...
1. The Prince, The Lady, and The Peasant

**A/N: _One Song at a Time_ is a series of one-shots that are companion to _Weaving a Song_. Though its not necessarily required to read that one first, and no give aways will happen here until after it has happened in the other, it would be confusing to anyone who hasn't read the other. Therefore, I** _HIGHLY_** recommend reading the other first. However, there will be chapters, especially at first, that you can read without a problem. These one-shots are stories I could not put into the other due to plot, and will function as an epilogue afterword. Since they are one-shots, the chapters will be longer than in the actual story where I keep chapters from 1000-2000 words to the best of my ability. **

_**Weaving a Song**_

_One Song at a Time_

_The Prince, The Lady, and The Peasant_

c.2000 TA - Mirkwood

Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood, was nervous. He had no reason to be. He was at a simple dance, a simple feast, one of many in fact, and he had already consumed a rather large amount of wine. Not that it had affected him much. His father and mother sat beside him. Thranduil seemed not to be paying him any attention, but his mother kept throwing him amused glances when he was not looking. At least Oiolairë seemed to know what was going on.

Legolas sure did not.

His mother, however, had seen the glances he had been throwing Lady Raina whenever she came near. She had seen the rather covert peeks he gave the girl at feasts. She even noticed that he seemed to go out of his way not to dance with the girl, for every time he went up to her and thought about asking her, he would walk past her and ask another. Raina seemed amused by this, and Oiolairë only hoped she was not that offended.

So it was that it was another dance, another feast, and Legolas seemed to be contemplating whether to ask the Lady for a dance. He downed the rest of the wine in his glass and stood. The Queen, however, became quite amused as a different elleth came up to him and asked him for a dance. Quite untraditional, but Legolas being as courteous as he was could not refuse. Oiolairë then turned to the musicians and mouthed a dance at them as she nudged Thranduil to dance with her. For she had seen, though Legolas had not, that Lady Raina had been asked by another dancing partner.

When the musicians started to play, the elleth who had asked Legolas seemed rather disappointed. In this particular dance, the men exchanged partners every couple lines and many did not end up with the same partner they started with. The king and queen watched their son dance out of the corner of their eyes as they themselves danced, all three of them ending up with an assortment of partners. Thranduil, having been informed of what was going on by his ever faithful wife, was hoping Lady Raina would end up with Legolas.

However, as the song came to a close, he noticed the elleth who had started the dance with Legolas eyeing her way back to the Prince, he decided he would interfere. Oiolairë had noted that, similarly, there was a young ellon eyeing Lady Raina and hoped to dance with her. Oiolairë knew full well no one would ever reject a dance with their queen so when the time came she decided she would be in his way.

Legolas was simply leading the elleth he was dancing with at the time around, quite obliviously, as Lady Raina seemed. The music told them to switch so he smiled at the elleth and passed her off and turned to find Raina in his arms and a disgruntled elleth and ellon in the King and Queen's arms respectively. The King and Queen eyed each other triumphantly, though no one else quite knew what had happened, but Legolas and the Lady seemed quite happy while the dance finished.

"Will you stay with me for one more dance?" Legolas asked, somehow forcing the words out of his mouth. Lady Raina smiled.

"Of course, My Prince."

Legolas smiled softly, "Please, Legolas, no titles at dances." The next dance started, quite the tango as the Queen had not been entirely idle during this time, and Legolas guided her well.

"So what about when we are not at dances, would you prefer My Lord, Your Highness, Lord Legolas, Prince Legolas, or perhaps Prince Thranduilion?" Lady Raina teased.

"Well, I suppose Lord Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood would do."

The elleth laughed. "Oh my, I will be avoiding saying your name from now on. With that mouthful is a bit of arrogance, don't you think?"

"Oh no, I merely like all my bases to be covered in case my father accuses me of any breach in etiquette." Legolas said laughing along.

"In that case, if we are not dancing, you may _only_ call me Lady Raina Pirindëiel, Heir to the Highest Councilmen of Mirkwood."

"Oh dear, I think I shall avoid saying your name as well." Legolas said. "Though perhaps, every time we see each other we can just start dancing so that such titles will not be necessary."

"I would like to see how that works at the next court trial."

Legolas grinned. "I will look forward to it."

The dance came to an end and both glanced at each other. Then Legolas inclined his head, and Raina curtsied. "Until we dance in court." He said. The Lady grinned as well.

"Indeed, Lord Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood." The corner of Legolas' mouth raised. The Lady was then taken by some new partner, and Legolas turned to find the elleth who had asked him the last time standing conveniently behind him. Luckily, his mother seemed to appear out of nowhere and curtsied in front of him. Legolas smiled at her, holding out his hand for her.

"Where did you leave Ada?"

"Oh, he's probably going to get wine." Oiolairë said. "There's no one he cares to dance with beside me, but I told him I wanted to dance with my son and he seemed annoyed."

"I will give you back if he insists next time."

Oiolairë laughed. "As if you need to, I do think he has danced with me enough times to last a decade at least."

"Yes, but he is a rather insistent King."

"That he is, but maybe I shall find him a new partner someday soon… just for dances. Any other time… he is most definitely mine." Legolas laughed as well, spinning his mother out and pulling her back in.

What neither of them knew exactly was that, in just twenty years time, there would be a new partner for Thranduil, an innocent little Princess, named Almiel.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when the next court trial took place. Legolas smiled at Lady Raina, who stood next to her father who was the leader of the Council. Thranduil relied on him quite heavily, and Legolas and Raina had known each other practically since birth. The Lady smiled back before glancing around and then swaying in place, mouthing "Legolas" at him.

He made sure no one was looking at him, especially his father, and he grinned at her. He swayed a tiny bit and then mouthed her name back at her. She nodded at him after that and then continued to pay attention to the court trial. Little did either of them know, the Queen had seen all of it.

* * *

After the court trial was over, Legolas approached Lady Raina who smiled at him. "How fare you today?" Legolas asked her.

"Well, though I was distracted during the trial, someone was dancing during the middle of it."

"Strange, I thought the same." Legolas said. The Lady smiled at him.

"So, how does My… _you_ fare today?" She said, decided against having to say his entire title.

"Better now that the trial is over." Legolas said.

"Court really does weigh on you, does it not?"

"Yes," Legolas agreed.

"Strange for the King to have an only child who detests court and would much rather be flying through the trees shooting arrows." She teased.

Legolas grinned apologetically. "Well… I am more a warrior than a Prince. I have told my father that on many occasions."

"Indeed he has," Thranduil said walking up to them. Lady Raina curtsied quickly toward him, but he stopped her. "That is not necessary in private. Our families have known each other too long."

She smiled at Legolas. "Perhaps you are more like your father than you give yourself credit for. Both of you have given me permission to be lazy at different times. You at dances, and your father in private." Legolas blushed slightly while Thranduil laughed.

"Such is the life of Kings and Princes, we cannot always be formal." He said. "Anyway, your mothers have collaborated quite viciously, and both I and your father have been informed to inform you both that our families will be eating together at the Palace tonight. It seems none of us have a choice in the matter." The two heirs laughed at gesture.

"Well, it seems I must go home to prepare to eat at the Palace." The elleth said. "I will see you both later." She made to curtsy, but Thranduil held up a finger to her to stop her. "Ah yes, of course My King." She said nodding at him. He smiled warmly at her, and then she turned to Legolas. "Ah… well, good-day to you." She said winking. Legolas smiled.

"To you as well." He said.

Thranduil waited until she left before turning to his son. "Why in the world do you never say each other's names anymore?"

Legolas grinned. "That, O King, is a very long story." Thranduil raised an eyebrow and Legolas only laughed.

* * *

Dinner that night found the two families quite content, and also quite full. Thranduil and Oiolairë both noticed that their son's eyes never left the Lady Raina's. _I hope he moves faster than you did, my dear. _The Queen said to a now slightly embarrassed King.

_My love, I do believe it was you who never responded to my prompting._

_I do believe I did, you just never saw it, you blind thing._

_(aggrieved silence)_

_Never worry, you have me now… you just probably could have had me sooner._

_Thank you my dearest love, but what is this I hear about finding me a dancing partner?_

_I do believe I said that to your son, and it is only for those times when I want to dance with my son._

_Oh? And who do I get to dance with? We have no family here, nor any close enough female friends for it to be appropriate for me to dance with. I suppose I could invite Celebrian or Galadriel to every single dance we have. _

_Perhaps there will soon be a new princess._

_Only if Legolas is not anything like me. _

_Your right… I suppose you will remain partnerless._

_Once again… I thank you My Love._

_Always. _She replied.

* * *

It turned out Legolas was exactly like his father. Though he did begin seeing more and more of the Lady, he said nothing to her of courting or marriage. Not until ten years later.

"My, my," Lady Raina tisked at him. "You are a poor excuse for a Prince. Cannot even remember your circlet for formal occasions." She said. They were about to attend her younger brother's wedding. Though he and his wife, by tradition, were already married, Mirkwood usually threw celebrations to celebrate this union. By the standards of Men, this was the closest they ever had to a true wedding. Lady Raina had showed up to the Palace early. As a Councilmen, her father was close enough to the King for Thranduil to be able to let his celebration be in the Palace.

"That's why you are here." Legolas said. "And why I asked you to accompany me tonight. I have too much to remember, and you certainly help remind me."

"At least I am useful for something." Lady Raina said. "Come, it is starting."

* * *

After the celebration, there was, of course, a feast and dance. Everything was well and as they were dancing, Legolas finally grew bolder than he normally was. "So, have you ever thought about marriage yourself?" He asked.

"What elleth has not?" Raina replied. "But we all know we have to wait for the one we are meant for, and so wait I shall."

"When will you know?" Legolas asked.

"I know not." The Lady said, and Legolas dropped the subject there. During the same dance that he had first danced with her so long ago, the ellon who had been turned aside by the Queen before managed to dance with Raina for quite a long stretch of time. Legolas did not notice at first, but when she never returned to him for that song or the next, he did.

He found her and when she saw him, she immediately apologized to the ellon and returned to him. "Who was he?" Legolas asked curiously, somewhat jealous.

"An ellon I have known for a little while. He is no noble in situation, but he is kind and gentle, and has a noble heart at the least. He simply wanted to catch up with me. I am sorry."

"No need to apologize." Legolas said. "I only wondered where you went."

"Yes well, here I am." She said smiling.

Legolas, however, had a sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

It was the next week that he found, to his surprise, Lady Raina sitting on the bank of the river near the Palace. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Legolas!" She said standing quickly, as she had been surprised.

"Raina!" Legolas yelled back and then they both smiled. "I am sorry to have bothered you." He said softly.

"It is no worry, I am fine. I actually wanted to talk to you." The Lady Raina said.

"Indeed?" Legolas inquired.

"Yes," Raina said. "I have been thinking… about what you said at the dance." Legolas' chest began pounding.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that… that you are thinking of courting me?" She asked, blunter than he was expecting.

"Well…" Legolas started.

"Oh Legolas! I am so sorry, I thought…" She started. She bit her lip and then continued. "I thought that might be the case after the dance but I was not sure… so I kept my peace. But yesterday, you know the ellon who danced with me?" Legolas nodded, already knowing where this was going, after all, he was not a Prince for absolutely nothing. "Well, we spoke yesterday and… well, we are courting now. I personally think that, well, that he is the one I am meant for, and I would not find it incredulous that we would be married within the decade." Legolas stared at her for a minute before he sighed.

"Well… I suppose I cannot begrudge you that. I swear if he ever mistreats you I am going to personally beat him up."

"That is good but unnecessary." Raina replied. "I am truly sorry Legolas."

He sighed, "One cannot always prevent such things. I will leave you to your thoughts." He said, inclining his head toward her. "I wish you well."

"Legolas," He turned back toward her, one brow raised. "I do hope you find someone of your own."

"Someday," Legolas said before turning again and leaving.

* * *

"What do you mean she already has someone?" His mother asked incredulously. Thranduil just sat there silently, trying hard not to look amused. His experience as King helped him greatly.

"I mean exactly as I say." Legolas said, looking sad but unwilling to be angry. The three of them sat in the family room, where a small fire blazed in the fireplace.

The Elvenking sighed. His arm around Oiolairë, who still appeared disbelieving, his fingers stroked the Queen's arm gently. "I suppose I shall live a little longer without grandchildren. I was really hoping you would marry soon, but I guess even a King cannot always get what he wants." Legolas blinked at his father's words, but then Thranduil winked at him. Legolas sighed.

"Don't do that to me."

Thranduil laughed. "Well, look on the bright side, if you ever do have kids, this will be a story to tell. How the Crown Prince got rejected for a mere peasant."

Legolas growled, which only made his parents laugh harder. "Why do I get the feeling you will never let this go?"

Thranduil became quite serious, and raised one eyebrow. He then answered, in a most matter-of-fact way. "Because I won't."

**A/N: It was Aranel Mereneth that wanted this scene expanded. :) **


	2. She's My Daughter

_**Weaving a Song**_

_One Song at a Time_

_She's my Daughter_

c. 2050 TA Mirkwood

Having said earlier that the young Princess, Almiel of Mirkwood, enjoyed taking her curious nature and running with it, here follows the accounts of one of the more exposed adventures. She was only six in human years at the time, and she had long been trying to follow everyone much like a shadow.

This time, she wanted to follow her father. Legolas was gone on a patrol, and her mother was in Lórien because of her Queenly duties. The servant who had been charged with following her was having trouble keeping up. The Elvenking, who was busy with kingly duties, was currently in the throne room. Not that that fact particularly bothered Almiel, on the contrary, it encouraged her to continue. It was different with her father. Her father, well, Almiel did not exactly know what would happen if she interrupted Thranduil.

She had never succeeded in actually getting that far before.

Given her father's stubborn and proud nature, it really should not have been a surprise that she was so determined to do what everyone else had stopped her from doing. As it was, the servant certainly did not expect this to happen.

Almiel woke up that morning, her goal clear in her mind. She ate breakfast as she was expected too, and then she let the servant take her to the room she was supposed to be doing her studies in. Being six, she only was learning basics now, and she only studied until lunch. It was then that she had to make her move. With her plan spinning in her mind, she set herself down to her studies, confident what would happen later would make up for the pain of these studies.

* * *

Thranduil did what he did every so often, though this particular Kingly duty had to be the worst of them all. He sat on his throne, letting people come to him with their complaints, sometimes even stupid ones, and listened as best he could while Elves drawled on about what was going on in their lives.

Some of them were actually interesting, but few required a king to solve them. With all the ones who were easily taken care of, they were tossed to the Council who rotated on who had to take care of the problem, complaint, whatever it was. Unusual though it was, sometimes a complaint was serious enough that the King not only took care of it, but it turned into a full on court trial. These were rare, as Elves were generally good hearted people, and avoiding crime was of upmost importance to an immortal race.

Thranduil usually had to keep himself from outwardly sighing during these days, but years of being King and keeping his cool demeanor on an entirely blank face kept him in his people's good grace. Occasionally, his rough reputation helped him get out of potentially dangerous situations, such as the time two Elves were fighting over a family heirloom and it threatened to get violent. Thranduil smiled wryly to himself. That had ended amusingly for him, not so much for the two Elves who were fighting over the heirloom.

Today, today was different. Today the ellon in front of him actually seemed to have an interesting, and possibly serious, case. He was explaining even now how he had always carefully tended a garden and it had never in all his life withered. He was an Elf of course, and Elves have a certain magic over plants, but now it seemed to be dying, for no reason.

"Do you suspect foul play?" Thranduil asked. It was unthinkable that any Elf would sabotage a garden, but Thranduil supposed it was possible.

The Elf actually looked shocked. "No! Of course not! I mean… what Elf could possibly do that, Your Majesty?" Thranduil looked at the Elf, contemplating if it realistic, wondering if it might have been Spiders or Orcs.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Less than a morning's walk from the Palace, to the North." The Elf answered.

_This case might actually get interesting_. Thranduil thought. Then another thought gave him an inward chuckle. _It's not even mid morning._

* * *

Almiel was given a short break halfway through her studies when she liked to go and sit on her balcony and admire the woods around her. She had retained her own room, even though she still slept in her brother's room, for times like this week when her brother was gone which happened more than the young girl cared for.

While she looked out over the woods, she again thought about her plan, finalizing the details in her mind. It would take no small amount of skill, at least that's what she thought as a six year old according to Men. She would have to become essentially invisible so that she could get past the servants and guards. The throne room would be easier to get into. The Royal family had a more secret entrance that would be easy enough for her to get through. No, it was getting to that entrance that would be the tricky part.

She thought about it, but was not sure until the servant came back to get her. Then she realized what she would do, and she smiled.

* * *

Thranduil had asked the Elf to wait, still thinking on the matter, and had brought up the rest of the complaints. He did this with speed that amazed even the guards that stayed in the throne room no matter what. Then they figured he wanted to get back to the case that was actually serious.

Finally, the other complaints were all taken care of (surprisingly it was still just after midmorning) and Thranduil called the Elf back. "I have thought on the matter, and I need someone to assess the state of your garden. I believe what you are telling me, but I need to make sure. Do you care if I send someone?"

"No Sire," the Elf answered, though Thranduil asking him was more a formality than actually asking permission.

"Good," Thranduil motioned to one of his servants. "Find Sanya, she should be in the servant's quarters." The servant nodded and went off in search of the woman. "Sanya is the Chief of those who take care of the gardens in the Palace. She also still has some magic still running through her veins and is good at sensing if something is off. If there's a misplaced spell in your garden, she will find it." He explained to the Elf.

"Thank you, My King." He said, bowing once more. Thranduil simply nodded. They waited a minute longer before the woman came into the throne room. "Show Sanya your garden, explain to her what you did to me, come back before lunch is ended. You can take horses to shorten your journey." He then stood. "Dismissed for now." He said. He strode from the room, the two Elves left bowing as he passed them.

* * *

"So this is the garden?" Sanya asked.

"Yes, I have been tending it since I moved from home." The Elf said. Sanya half closed her eyes and began singing, occasionally touching the plants. She stayed like that for a good half an hour. Then she stood and looked at him.

"I do not want to believe what I am feeling, but there is a spell on this garden. I do not think you placed it, for it does not feel like it came from you. Someone else must have." The Elf looked worried.

"I do not understand who. I have no grudge with anyone."

"Sometimes people do not need grudges to do ill deeds." Sanya commented. "I have seen enough. Let us return."

In the shadows, an Elf watched the other two depart. _How truly you speak. Unfortunately for you, the Elvenking now knows, so you will pay the price._

* * *

Almiel ate her lunch contentedly, but on the inside she was brimming with excitement. She told the servant she wanted to go to her room to change after that, and the servant agreed. Almiel then disappeared into her room. The servant waited what she thought was a good long time, which equaled about fifteen minutes, before she opened the door. "Almiel! Now I know…" Her voice trailed off as she realized the Princess was no where near her room. "The King will kill me for this…" The servant said, extremely dismayed.

Almiel had stuffed some supplies into a bag on her back, and then she had climbed down her balcony. She was a Wood-Elf after all. She then smiled, looking up at her room. She would be found missing in a few minutes, but it mattered not. She planned to be with her father soon enough anyway.

She snuck into the servant's quarters, where she changed into the clothes she had brought with her. Occasionally, Legolas would take her on picnics or the like, and at times like that she wore passed down servant's clothing to keep her from dirtying her Princess clothes. At least, that was what Legolas called them, for he more readily wore warrior clothing than Prince clothing as well.

After changing, she braided her hair back. Then she hurried out the door, intent on reaching her destination.

* * *

"So then it is foul play?" Thranduil asked Sanya. She nodded.

"Yes Sire, I am sure there is an ill spell on that garden." Thranduil sat silently, now wondering how to get the wrongdoer in the open. Right now, there was no evidence, but there had to be some way to get the person, whatever he was, to come forward.

"Do you think you could sense the person who did it if they were near you, having felt the spell?" He finally asked.

"It's possible," she started, "I probably would not know before until I touched them though." Thranduil nodded slowly. He was deep in thought, and it disturbed him that someone could do what they did, in an Elven kingdom. Not that he would actually tell that to anyone. _How do I find them?_ He wondered. _How do I get them in the open?_

* * *

The Elf waited for the woman to come out of the throne room. He had a plan. He would grab the woman, and threaten her with killing one of the servants unless she took the blame. The garden would then have to return to normal, of course, her spell being destroyed, but there were more fish in the sea.

The woman would, of course, fade or be called to the Sea soon enough.

He had then been forced to find a servant to threaten the woman with. That had been easy enough. He had found one, a young one at that, simply coming out of the servant's quarters. The girl in question was now staring at him, in curiosity not fear, with her big green eyes. He almost felt bad, she seemed so young, but it would not matter because she would not actually die.

If he had known he had actually grabbed the Princess of Mirkwood, daughter of the Elvenking himself, he would have abandoned his plan and ran for it while he still had time.

* * *

Almiel had been simply walking, dressed now in servant attire, to the throne room to see her father, when she had been grabbed from behind. The man had then told her to be quiet, or he would hurt her, and kept her at his side.

She felt no fear from the man, surprisingly, only pain. Some deep rooted pain that was the cause of the situation he had now caused for himself. She knew that her life was actually not in danger at the moment, but she was worried about the woman he was waiting for. Almiel did not want her to get in trouble for this, though she had been told that if she said anything to anyone after the fact, she would mysteriously disappear. She highly doubted that, she was well enough connected with her father.

Besides, he had never said anything about not saying anything _during_ the fact. Or about telling anyone _mentally_. Though, in a way, she actually felt bad for the man after her father found out… He was a little overprotective.

Sanya came out, not suspecting anything. Almiel had been shoved in a side room with no escape while the man caught the woman. The poor woman was also shoved in the door, before it was shut and locked. "You!" She said after the man released her. "You placed the spell on the garden!"

"Yes," he said, "but after we are done here, it will have been _you_ that placed the spell on the garden. Or you can say you simply lied about it, and that it was some strange coincidence, and that the garden will return back to normal before the year is done. Either way, the garden will return to normal, and you will leave Mirkwood for the Sea before a year passes."

"You going to make me? Nothing you can do will force me to do so, and I will scream for the King's guard before you have a chance." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but the life of your fellow servant may convince you otherwise." Now Sanya was a strong willed woman. She had years under her belt, was quite used to ordering other people around, and she generally could face about anything and still be strong. After all, she had been attacked by a Spider once and managed to live. However, when she saw the man grab the Princess dressed as a servant and take out a knife, a morbid fear filled her mind and her knees started to tremble.

The man laughed, "Your daughter perhaps?" He released the girl but stayed right behind her with the knife. He felt strange whenever he was touching the girl, and it disturbed him so he decided he could always throw the knife.

The Princess thought this was all rather trivial herself, and wondered how long it would be before he made Sanya go back before her father and she could tell her father everything.

Sanya looked with great fear into the Princess' eyes, realizing she would have to do whatever it took, the Elvenking would be in rage if his daughter died, not to mention her brother, or the Queen, or the rest of Mirkwood… However, when she saw the Princess, the Princess mouthed something at her. She blinked and looked at her again. This time she got the message.

_It's okay, I can silently talk to my father, remember. Just pretend. _

Sanya looked hesitatingly at the girl, but the girl's eyes were filled with confidence. _So much like her parents._ She thought silently. Then she sighed. "I will do as you ask. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, that was a lot easier than expected. We are going to walk into the throne room, where I will say I have caught the culprit which I will explain as you. This servant girl will tell the King that she was actually the one who first saw how badly you have been treating everyone, and when you threatened her with death if she said anything, she came to me. Understand?"

The Princess' eyes grew wide. She shook her head. "I cannot! I have hardly seen the King! I cannot lie to him! He would know, he would know…" She burst into fake tears, and Sanya marveled at the skill of the six year old. The man looked confused at first.

"The King is rather discerning." Sanya added. "An unexperienced liar would be easily recognized by him. I think it would be safer if she pretended to be scared of me, and kept silent. Then that would make your story more plausible." The man thought about it, and then nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." He looked at the two of them. "Ready?" Sanya, still hesitant, glanced at the girl. "Remember, if you break the promise, she dies." He said, hiding the knife up his sleeve. She nodded slowly. Almiel walked toward her and touched her hand looking into her eyes.

_Remember, he is my father._

Sanya felt a whole lot more confident now, and they left the room, Almiel assuming the position of a scared and nervous servant. The man grabbed the woman and, not so pretending, practically dragged her through the door. He threw open the doors to the throne room, shoving Sanya in in front of him. Thranduil looked their way quite quickly, eyes narrowing when they landed on Almiel.

"I found the culprit." The man said. "This woman lied to you, she placed the spell on the garden. She has been doing all sorts of ill deeds for a while, but no one noticed. No one, except for this servant girl here, who came to me after her life was threatened by the woman if she told anyone. She was too scared to speak for herself after what the woman said, and so now I am speaking for her." Thranduil remained silent on his throne, his gaze drifting toward who the man thought was the servant girl.

_What really happened?_ He asked his daughter.

She retold him everything that had happened, his eyes had flared after hearing that he had indeed threatened her life, but she assured him that she was never actually in danger, that he had never planned on killing her and even felt bad for even threatening her. The Elvenking then turned his gaze on Sanya, who was pretending to sulk. When he met her eyes, she simply narrowed hers.

Silently, she told him something else. _The Princess assured me she could tell you what really happened. I am sorry I failed._ The Elvenking did not say anything in return, but instead returned his gaze to the man.

"What makes you trust this girl over a servant who has been in my Palace for many years? What makes you think the girl might not be the one lying?"

The man searched inside for an answer. "Because, My Lord, when I first caught the woman, she confessed everything but thought to kill me as well. I was lucky, I expected violence and had a hidden weapon."

_Hidden weapon indeed,_ Thranduil thought, his daughter having told him about the knife up his sleeve. "Do you know what happens to liars?" He asked, directing his question toward the woman.

"They are usually branded, Your Majesty," she said in a seemingly meek voice.

"And murderers?"

"Killed," she answered.

"Theives?"

"Branded once more," she said sighing.

"What of threatening a member of the Royal family?" He asked. The man failed to hide his surprise. So he did not know who the "servant girl" was.

"They are considered traitors, either banished or kept in the dungeons." Thranduil nodded.

"Does that cover this woman's crimes?" He asked the man.

"My King, you were right until the last, I do not believe she ever threatened a member of the Royal family."

"Lying to me is the same thing." Thranduil said dismissively. "Therefore you are hereby accused of the following: lying, stealing, destroying another's property, threatening a servant of the Palace, threatening a member of the Royal family, and for now I'll exclude attempted murder."

"Me?" The man asked, "Do you not mean her… Your Majesty?" He said, voice straining.

"No," Thranduil said more decisively. "The thing is, for all your cunning your plan might have worked."

"I do not understand, Your M-"

"You grabbed the wrong servant." Thranduil said. "You said that girl is shy and scared of me. Do you know who she is?"

The man looked at the girl beside him, whose green eyes were far from filled with fear. He looked back at the king. "She is the woman's daughter, it is how she knew what was going on." He said it quite confidently. The King laughed.

"You really might have fooled anyone else. You have audacity, I will give you that much." He paused. "Come Almiel," he said. The girl left that man's side and practically bounded to the Elvenking's side. The man could only watch. Thranduil stood and took Almiel by the hand, turning her around. "You see, she's my daughter." The man's mouth opened slightly. Thranduil pulled his daughter into his arms, wrapping them around her. Almiel, though still wearing a servant's garb, was now revealed in her royalty. Thranduil then set her down, motioning to the woman. "Thank you, for protecting my daughter, perhaps you shall earn a vacation." He said. "Take her to her room, I am sure her own servant has been looking for her." The man paled as the situation sunk in, and he fell to his knees.

"I didn't know…" He said. Thranduil looked at him, his gaze now cold.

"Well, you can now tell me the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and I _might_ take off the lying one. If you do not, I _will_ add the attempted murder. Not only that, but an attempted murder of the Princess has an even harsher punishment than another." The man's face lost any color he had left and his head was hanging in embarrassed shame. "You may begin now." Thranduil said. "Pray I take mercy on your soul."

Whoever said Thranduil was merciful must have been right, for somehow the man got away with only a life sentence. What his sentence was exactly, this tale does not say.

* * *

Thranduil came to his daughter's room after the whole mess was over. He opened the door to find her sitting on the railing of her balcony, humming to herself while re-braiding her now wet hair. She was dressed to be ready for bed, it now being late evening.

"Almiel?" He called.

She turned her head to look at him, before she smiled and bounded over to him. "Ada!"

Thranduil laughed as he swooped her into his arms. "I am glad you are happy to see me, it has only been a few hours." Almiel only blushed. "However, I am curious as to why you were dressed like you were in the first place, with Legolas having been gone."

She blushed even deeper. "Well, I wanted to come see you, and that was part of my plan…" She explained her entire plan to him, while he gazed at her, partly in amazement the entire time.

"No one can ever accuse you of not belonging to me anymore." He said fervently. "Dear child, why did you have that whole plan figured out?"

"Because, every time I try to follow anyone, someone always stops me… except Legolas… he just picks me up." Thranduil laughed.

"I think that there is good reason for that." Almiel sighed.

"I just wanted to follow you. No one ever lets me." She had a rather cute pouting face.

Thranduil pulled her closer into an embrace. "Just promise me one thing."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Next time you want to come see me, wear your actual clothes." Almiel grinned and snuggled closer.

"What if I wanna sneak in?"

Thranduil smiled. "I don't care how you get in the door, just make sure you look like my daughter. I do not want you to be kidnapped for looking like a servant again."

Almiel laughed.

Thranduil glanced out at the balcony. "Well, it seems like the two of us are alone tonight…" He said sighing. "Legolas is who knows where, and your nana is in Lórien."

Almiel looked sad, but then her eyes brightened. "I stay with you tonight!" She declared, forgetting the "will" in her excitement.

Thranduil laughed. "I suppose that will do."

**A/N: It was, again, Aranel Mereneth who wanted to see more interation between Thranduil and Almiel. I may do some more later. Don't forget to tell me what you want to see in this story! The two chapters I posted here about the establishment of the Greenwood have been moved to their own story because it was more one story than a bunch of One-Shots, and so that people could read them without having to know about Almiel.**


	3. Past Greetings

**_Weaving a Song _**

_One Song at a Time_

_Past Greetings _

c. 2061 TA Lórien

**A/N: For this one-shot, it goes back and forth between present time and the past. The past is set in roughly the year 1000 of the Third Age in Mirkwood. **_Italics: This is the past. **Bold Italics: This is thoughts like are usually done in normal italics.** _**Everything else in the present. This is while Almiel and Legolas are residing in Lórien.**

"Like you when we met?" Legolas asked him. Haldir raised an eyebrow at the Prince.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Haldir said continuing to walk as they followed the young Princess down the paths of Lórien.

"You know exactly what I mean. You were just as shy as she is."

"I was not, and besides I was younger."

"I think you were older. You were almost half a century. I clearly remember your father saying that." Legolas said.

Haldir crossed his arms. "I do not remember clutching my father's leg like she clutches yours."

"Ah, but you were ten years older." Legolas argued.

"I…"

"Stop protesting, you were. You…"

* * *

_Young Haldir, indeed nearing half a century, followed behind his father on his horse. This was his first trip out of Lothlórien, and he was nervous. It was an entirely new experience, and it was all the more exciting for visiting another Elven realm. "Ada?" He asked softly. His father glanced back at him._

"_Yes?"  
_

"_Are we nearing the Palace?" Haldir asked softly._

"_Indeed, I believe we shall meet up with a patrol quite soon, half an hour perhaps." _

_They continued at their comfortable pace, not needing to hurry. Suddenly his father stopped, reigning in his horse. Haldir did the same behind him, and he glanced at his father quite curiously. _

"_My friends," his father started, "I am here to seek an audience with your king." Haldir frowned. He was young yet, and was yet unable to feel strangers around him. He could sense those of his close kin nearby, and even now he could feel that his mother was still alive and back in L__ó_rien, but his senses had not yet reached out to strangers, even though Elves they may have been.

_Out of the shadows of the trees, an Elf materialized to come toward them. Haldir stared with wide eyes, never having seen this kind of Elf with golden hair and vividly blue eyes. Galadriel had both as well, but most others in his realm had lighter, white-blonde hair and grey eyes. That, and Lady Galadriel had always seemed far off to him, not as close. This Elf seemed much younger, and looking closer it was a male. _

"_Your names?" The Elf asked, speaking like the trees around them: soft and lilting._

"_I am Nemirben, my son is Haldir. We are of Lórien." _

"_What is it you inquire of my king?"_

"_We wish to stay here for a little while, perhaps a few months. We have money to pay for our keep, we only need a place to stay." _

"_What are your reasons for staying?" The Elf asked._

"_My son has never been out of Lórien, yet I am one of its chief messengers and ambassadors. My Lady has given me leave to take my son with me." The Elf's eyes inspected them curiously, resting on Haldir's face a little longer. _

_Finally the Elf turned. "Come with me." He whistled once and a horse appeared from somewhere in the woods. After mounting his horse, he glanced up once, speaking too softly for them to hear. Then he nudged his horse forward and Haldir and his father followed, heading toward the Palace of the Elvenking._

* * *

"That is not quite a fair description." Haldir said. "I had not even spoke one word. I was only following my father, besides, I was not even given a chance to speak."

"Ah, but that was not quite the part I was speaking of." Legolas said. "Please, let me continue."

"Of course, Your Highness." Haldir said sighing.

* * *

_They had arrived at the Palace. The Elf told them to leave their horses just inside the gate, which had caught the young Haldir wide-eyed. It was not everyday one saw the King's gate. Haldir followed close behind his father as the Elf led them inside the Palace. Inside the entrance hall, the Elf nodded at two guards who acknowledged him and opened the doors to the throne room. _

_The Elf led them toward the dais, Haldir now half-hidden behind his father as he caught a glimpse of the figures on the thrones. From his position now, he could only see the Queen, and the she looked majestic, she also looked gentle and kind. Her face even had a small smile playing upon it. _

_They stopped walking, and the Elf leading them bowed before standing aside. Haldir quickly followed his father's example as they too bowed. Upon rising, Haldir got his first full glance of the Elvenking and his face flushed slightly. Thranduil cut an imposing figure on his own throne, even with a crown of wildflowers. Though indeed flowers, they added to his ability to look different from everyone else, and gave him the appearance of a forest creature of himself. Not only that, but the completely disinterested look on his face gave him a merciless expression and his position on his throne imparted to whoever stood before him that he did indeed own his throne, and it would be long, if ever, before someone else sat upon it. _

_His father then spoke, again of how they wished to stay. Once he was finished, Thranduil's eyes turned upon the young ellon as he stared silently at the king and queen. His eyes were penetratingly blue, and gave off the impression of deep knowledge and wisdom that could only come with millennia worth of life. Deeper yet, Haldir thought he saw a sparkle and glisten to the king's eyes, revealing that even in his royalty he had some sense of humor and love. _

_Then the Elvenking's eyes turned away from both Haldir and his father. "Legolas," he said. His voice was not as deep as Haldir had expected, but even in its music, there was an undertone of authority not to be questioned. The Elf who had led them hither stepped forward once more. "Show them where they may stay." Legolas inclined his head and motioned to them. Nemirben inclined his head to the king, and Haldir moved to do the same and then followed his father away. He glanced back once, only to find Thranduil's eyes upon his, this time with one eyebrow raised and the sparkle in his eyes more prominent. He turned away, finding the look somewhat confusing before they left the throne room altogether._

_When they were gone, Oiolairë glanced at her husband. __**He is an interesting little elfling.**_

_**Indeed, he shall be amusing to watch. **__Thranduil answered, a small smile gracing his lips. Powerful most Elves were, but almost all had a heart for young ones that surprised the mortals who knew no better._

_Legolas led them to the guest quarters of the Palace. "Someone will come for you when dinner is served. While you are gone, another will come to ready the room for your stay." His stopped before a door to a room and his father smiled at him._

"_Thank you." He said. Legolas returned the smile._

"_Twas nothing. Enjoy your stay." He said. His gaze fell upon the child following his father, and he smiled again. "Especially you, young one." He said before turning to leave. Haldir watched, quite unabashed, as he left before his father called him into the room. It would be an interesting trip at the least._

* * *

"How is that fair?" Haldir asked. "You are recalling my first time before your father. Name any elfling that would have been completely stoic before your father? Or confident?"

"Well Almiel certainly was, and is." Legolas answered.

"Almiel is also his daughter." Haldir answered. "And she is shy around other lords and ladies. At least I did not clutch to my father's leg."

"Hmm, perhaps, but I still did not finish. That night, when you came to dinner…"

* * *

_Haldir and his father followed the servant to the dining hall. Now cleaned up, his father and he both wore silver tunics, Haldir looking the miniature of his father. They entered the dining hall, his father stopping and glancing about the room before continuing. The servant placed them close to the royal family, as foreign guests they would sit here for the first night at the least. _

_They had not yet begun to sit when the Queen walked through the doors. She smiled at the crowd when they bowed to her, and then she turned, supposedly waiting for her husband. Finally the Elvenking himself walked through the door, and at his side was Legolas, the Elf who had brought them here. Again, the entire hall bowed and the King acknowledged it with a simple nod._

_Legolas had cleaned up as well. He was now dressed in blue and silver, with a crown of silver on his head. "Well…" His father murmured. "It seems we were unknowingly in the presence of the Prince." _

"_Please, sit." Thranduil said as the entire hall still stood on ceremony. There was a quick rustle of movement as everyone sat. As they sat, Haldir discovered that the Prince was now across from him, and he blushed slightly as Legolas' bright eyes examined him once more._

"_You clean up nice, little-one." Legolas said. _

"_Thank you, Your Highness." Haldir answered softly. _

_Legolas' eyes sparkled with slight amusement. His lips curled upward slightly as he took a sip from his glass. "How do you like the Palace so far?" He asked. _

_Haldir looked at the Prince, caught off guard at even being addressed a second time. "I-I think it is very nice." Haldir said, his eyes desperately wanting to turn to his father for advice. He heard a slight laugh to his right, and, upon looking, found it was the Elvenking himself. _

"_Legolas, you are scaring the child out of his mind. Let him eat, he has yet to touch his food because of you." Haldir blushed slightly at Thranduil's comment, and looked toward his father. His father was in conversation with a different elf, and was hardly paying mind to his son. _

_Haldir stared at his food, unsure of how to eat it. This time, it was Legolas who laughed. "Come child, you must eat it with your hands." Legolas showed him with the food on his own plate, picking up the food by the stick that Haldir now saw was stuck all the way through it. Haldir picked it up, and timidly tried to take a bite off of it. Legolas' eyes were practically spinning in amusement now, and Haldir tried very hard to dignify the way he was eating. _

_Thranduil sighed watching the young child. "Legolas, if you would mind not staring at Haldir, I think you are overwhelming him." _

"_I-I am fine… Your Majesty." Haldir quickly added. He again tried quite hard to look dignified while eating. Thranduil looked at him closer with interest. _

"_Perhaps," he finally said, "but my son has hardly any right calling you child… he has barely seen his youth come and go." Legolas grimaced at his father. The Queen laughed, but Haldir only held his food loosely, unsure whether to laugh or not. Thranduil was having a hard time keeping from laughing now, but he had no wish to scare the child. He found the child amusing, only because of the way he tried to seem so dignified when he could barely be fifty. The four foot high specimen could hardly seem more than childlike, but he seemed to be a quiet, rather gentle soul. _

"_My father tends to exaggerate, I have passed my millennia."_

_"I do believe that is only one millennia, compared to those who have four to five." Oiolairë threw in. Thranduil laughed lightly this time, and Haldir found himself drawn to this kingly figure. He had cut such an imposing and merciless figure, but here he was, lightly teasing his son and laughing with his wife. Haldir knew he had seen the light of humor and love deep down within his eyes, but it seemed it really was not all that far away._

_Legolas glanced back at him. "He has only fifty years, why should I not call him a child. I have many times over his age." _

"_Oh really?" Thranduil asked. "Because I could say the same of you." _

"_That only makes you old father, not I young." Legolas asked. Thranduil glanced at him, eyes narrowing, before returning his gaze to his own goblet. He lifted it, looking like he was thinking about taking a sip._

"_At least you are a good politician." Thranduil muttered. Legolas looked smug, but Oiolairë laughed once more.  
_

"_I think he gets that from you."  
_

"_Me?" Thranduil asked putting down his goblet. "You manage to manipulate people just as well when you want too. I sometimes wonder what you got me into."_

"_Ah, but you were quite grateful at the time." Oiolairë answered. Thranduil did not bother replying, simply turning his head away and going back to eating. It only made Oiolairë's eyes sparkle, while Legolas had long started eating once more. Haldir glanced at his food and realized he had barely taken a bite. He lifted his hand and began eating once more, this time with larger bites. Legolas watched him curiously. His face took on a mischievous glance, and it looked like he was about to say something, but then he felt his father's hand on his arm, stopping him._

_**Don't, you will only keep him from eating further. **__Thranduil told him. Legolas inwardly sighed, making sure his father could hear him, before turning to his own food. __**You know, I could make you return to your post tomorrow.**__ Thranduil said. Legolas glanced at him._

_**Yes… I suppose you could.**__ He answered._

_**Stop teasing him for the night then. He has barely had time to adjust. I am sure once he does, you may be able to tease him all you want.**_

_**Fine. **__Legolas answered._

* * *

"So I barely ate because of you." Haldir muttered. "As you say, it was entirely your fault."

Legolas sighed. "I guess we shall agree to disagree then, for did you not tease Almiel at first when you saw her?"

"No I believe I was teasing you." Haldir said. Legolas crossed his arms.

"I do not think-!"

"I agree with Haldir." Almiel said walking gracefully by.

"You were not even listening!" Legolas said, throwing his hands up and going after her.

Haldir laughed behind him. "I win!"

"You won't!" Legolas called over his shoulder. "I have so many stories of you when you were little older than she…"

"And I of you… when you should have been grown." Haldir said. Legolas stopped to throw a glare over his shoulder before continuing to follow his sister. Haldir smiled wider when he heard Almiel laugh from ahead of them. "I do believe she _was_ listening." He said.

He only got a grunt in response.

**A/N: Hope you like it! There will probably be some more of these stories, the back story of how Haldir and Legolas became friends. Also, in case some of you read this awhile ago, I moved Thranduil's story of how he became king to a story of its own. Enjoy :)**


	4. Coming of Age

**_Weaving a Song_**

_One Song at a Time_

_Coming of Age _

c. 2145 TA - Mirkwood

To come of age was a difficult thing at best, and almost impossible thing at worse. Some have said that not even everyone comes of age, that some retain too much childlike behavior to come of age. Others are said to come of age long before their own society considers them as such, and therefore must endure their elders treating them as children when they were ready to become adults.

In either case, this feat of coming of age is no different among the Eldar, even with their eternally long lifetimes. To come of age in the Eldar meant you had finished growing physically, which was around the same age for almost every Elf. So much so, in fact, that every Elf celebrated their coming of age on their one hundred and twenty-fifth year. However, it can be said for Elves that even Elven children are sometimes more mature than their human counterparts, mostly because wisdom and knowledge are gained with age and forty years of being a child as opposed to eight does help gain maturity. In either case, becoming an adult was still a considerable feat, especially when there were Elves from the first age to look down on you as only a hundred and twenty-five.

It is here, that the attention is back upon the young Princess of Mirkwood who was turning this exact same age the next day. The feast had been a couple days in the making so far, and it would continue to be in the making until a few minutes before it started. The child, however, who only had one more day of childhood, had disappeared. Not far, for both brother and father could still feel her presence nearby, but she seemed impossible to find.

"Almiel?" Legolas called, trying to find her.

_Perhaps she simply wants to be alone._ His father told him.

_Mmmm… She has not disappeared like this since…_

_I know, but it might be that which is causing her to be like this now. _

_Well, yes, but still… what if she gets hurt?_

_I am sure one of the panthers are not far from her. She will be fine for today. I do not think she is as far away as you seem to think either. Just wait, she will return. _His father reassured him.

_Fine, I will take your word for it. _

_I am usually right. _His father said teasingly.

_Go away,_ Legolas said. His father laughed, but retreated. He looked around the corridor he was in, but still not seeing his sister he simply turned back.

* * *

Almiel was indeed seeking solitude in her last few hours of being considered a child. She had watched Legolas wander beneath the tree she was hiding in a few times looking for her, but the tree was kind to her and hid her from her brother's eyes. Her father was right, however, and a panther was with her. This one was male and it was stretched out on a branch above her, eyes watchful for danger even though she would probably sense it before he did.

She leaned back against the trunk of the tree, sighing as she looked through the branches toward the sky. She sought solitude, not because she was worried about being an adult for she had felt like one long before she actually was one. No, she sought solitude because she missed her mother and did not want to burden anyone else in the process. Their family had survived the loss even while it took an effort on all three of them to pull closer to the others, but slowly they had begun to laugh and smile again.

To that end, however, tomorrow was an important day, and such is the nature of all important days that you begin to miss everything you have lost because it will not be there. Almiel was no different, and the loss of her mother still held an ache in her heart. Though she had slowly learned to let go, there was a part of her that still thought she could have saved her mother even if it meant her death.

_Your thoughts are troubling Princess. _The tree told her.

_I am sorry if I bothered you._ She replied.

_No child that is not what I meant. We listen to both the Elves' sorrow and joy as we exist around you and the Elves keep us healthy and strong. I meant if you continue to follow your thoughts through, they will destroy you. We have seen it before._

_I do not think so. I am remembering. I am stronger than you think, and I will survive._

_I do not think you lack strength, but I have seen the greatest Elves succumb to what you now think._

_I will not._

_Child, for child you still are, I have watched your family go through darkness not meant for anything living. You are focusing on something negative, and that only leads back to darkness. You wonder why your father seems so strong to have never faded? It is because he knows this. He does not dwell on the dark times of the past, he remembers what was good._

Almiel was silent. _I will not fade._

_Good, then remember what I have told you._ The tree said before withdrawing its voice.

Almiel sighed as she looked up, noticing that the sun was starting to touch the tops of the trees. She climbed down the tree, glancing at it once before walking back into the Palace. She went to her room, walking to the window to peer about into the forest. Nothing much had changed in Mirkwood, or so it seemed. The Elves still walked among the trees like they always had, but small changes had occurred. If you looked closely, you saw that they were not walking as far, nor were they staying out as late. Fear had descended through the forest with the death of their queen.

"Look closer." Almiel turned, surprised at the voice of her father. Thranduil smiled slightly. He walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her back around. She glanced at him curious. "Look closer," he repeated. She turned her eyes back to the forest.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You say they walk around in fear. I say differently." He said. She looked back and Thranduil pointed one small group of Elves out. "There," he said. She narrowed her eyes and found that Elves seemed to be in conversation before one of them laughed followed by the rest of them. "There," he said pointing out a different area. This time it was a younger couple. The ellon had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, but he was smiling as she laughed at something while holding on to him as well. Almiel glanced at the other Elves without her father's prodding now. There was one group of soldiers laughing and singing gaily. There were other Elves as well, one Elf walking alone on a path humming to himself, others speaking softly to trees whose branches shook as the Elves spoke to them. There were a few smaller groups of elleths laughing together as well.

"That does not look like fear to me." Thranduil said softly.

Almiel turned her gaze back to him. "They may not show it, but it is there."

"Of course it is," Thranduil said, "fear lays in wait inside all of us, even you." He said. "That does not mean their paths are guided by it. Mirkwood has been attacked by fear, but its people are not going to stop living because of it. Without fear there is no courage." He added. "Our people were very afraid for a long time. You know this. But now, the trees are becoming greener once more. Gandalf drove the Necromancer away, and with it went most of the darkness. You are only looking at their fear, not their joy as well."

"It is my fate." Almiel said.

Thranduil glanced at her. "No," he said. She looked at him surprised once more. "You may have been gifted, but you forget that your gift is to give them joy, not join them in fear." He said. She averted her eyes and looked out the window once more. "You are meant for more than to live in fear." Thranduil said. "They are joyful again because they have found hope to move on, and you have a chance to affirm that."

"How?"

"Tomorrow," Thranduil said, "You are showing them simply by existing tomorrow that there is hope to move on even in the wake of tragedy. Show them even more by becoming joyful yourself." She stared into the forest, deep in thought. "Your gift is the most powerful when you are happy yourself." He said softly. "Remember that." He squeezed her shoulder once before turning to leave.

"And you are sure of that?" Almiel asked softly. He turned back.

"Yes," he said confidently. She turned toward him.

"How?" She asked again. He smiled.

"Because I still remember all those times that you ran through the hallways beaming so much that those you would pass would become more joyful simply by seeing you or by hearing you laugh, without you having to touch them. Your laughter gave us all hope." He said. He walked back over to her. "Your mother would not want you to live in guilt and fear, Almiel." He said softly as he held her arms. "You were meant to be a light, not a sponge for darkness." She lowered her face and he kissed her forehead. "Rest." He said guiding her to the bed. He started to leave once more. He was in the doorway when he looked back. She was already falling asleep, her eyes closing for the last time. "Remember your joy." He said softly before walking away.

That night, she dreamed:

_She did remember running through the hallways once. Legolas would always pick her up, laughing as he did so before the breathless servant would appear to take her back. She had been mischievous then… always trying to be her brother's shadow. _

_Her mother had always been joyful, a light of her own. Her green eyes always sparkled, something Almiel had inherited. Though her mother would say her sparkle had a glint to it much like her father's eyes that suggested her mischievous nature underneath. After all, she looked more like her father on the whole which meant there had to be something dangerous in there. _

_Her mother had always laughed about it, however, saying that she liked her father well enough anyway, and though Legolas might have looked like his father he was more like her on the inside. It was true. Anytime after darkness fell, it was always Legolas that began smiling and laughing first. He might have been a fearsome warrior, but his nature was tender and joyful like his mother. _

_He did mourn tragedy, all Elves did. But because Elves were immortal they had a quality to see joy more readily as well, and Oiolairë and Legolas had both had a way to look past grief and learn to live again. It was the only way her mother had survived losing three children that she had carried almost full term without sailing. _

_Thranduil was different. Grief struck a little closer to home, and for a little while after everything bad that happened he blamed himself. He was both the head of a family and the head of a nation, and responsibility fell on his shoulders for both. But though he was not the first to laugh, the Elvenking had such a strong stubbornness to not fade or sail that he forced himself to remember the things that were still worth fighting for and after he realized that he began smiling and eventually laughing again as well. Watching their king remain strong was one reason why Mirkwood still stood, even if darkness surrounded them. _

_With such blood in her veins, she wondered at her own grief. She had become a sponge for fear lately, she had smiled some and she had laughed some, but ever was fear coming at her from everyone around her. She had forgotten that it had once been easier when she was a joyful young toddler and child. So that's what she had needed to do. Her father was right._

_She had to start finding joy in life once more._

* * *

Thranduil watched, a proud smile curving on his lips. It seemed Almiel had taken his words to heart. Physically grown, and finally emotionally healing, she looked every bit the Princess she was today. Her smile seemed genuine once more, her laugh was a little lighter. At the feast, she smiled as she talked to everyone who came to greet her. For the first time in a while, she started laughing with her brother once more and Thranduil noted the happy look in Legolas' eyes as he watched his sister as well.

At the dance, her steps seemed lighter than they had been in a while as well. Legolas smiled as he slid in to his seat next to his father. "What did you say to her?" He asked.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes, it was not me so it must have been you." Legolas said.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Thranduil said sipping his wine.

Legolas looked skeptical. "Almiel is herself again, and I know it took someone beside herself to prompt her toward it. Haldir is not here, and I never saw her yesterday but _you_, dear father, disappeared after dinner as well."

"Indeed," Thranduil answered, "There were a lot of things I had to do. That does not mean I am responsible for this. Perhaps your sister did some soul searching while she was on her own yesterday."

Legolas laughed. "You may wish for me to think that but I refuse." He said taking a sip from his own goblet. "You may fool many people with that mask of yours but I happen to be your son and I know when you are avoiding the truth."

"Politics are a great thing to learn." Thranduil agreed.

"Pointless for me, perhaps, but you are still avoiding the issue at hand." Legolas said, a smile curving on his lips.

"You are a Crown Prince, you have to know politics. As for your sister, I do not know how her transformation took place last night but I am not convinced it had anything to do with me." The king answered, his eyes looking amused.

"Crown Prince? That means almost nothing here with your stubborn nature of remaining alive I will never be king- which is a good thing for everybody. Now for my sister," he was cut off as Thranduil cut him off. Legolas raised an eyebrow but Thranduil shook his head slightly.

_What is it? What's wrong? _Legolas asked.

_Well… look._ Thranduil answered. Legolas glanced over at his sister and then started laughing.

Thranduil did not look as amused.

_You knew it would happen. She is grown now._

_Not today. _Thranduil said.

_Mmmm, I think perhaps you are wrong, she is grown today actually._

_Not that grown._ His father answered.

_Just because he's staring at her…_ Legolas said.

_So you want your sister to start courting before you do?_ Thranduil asked, a mischievous glint in his own eyes.

That changed Legolas' mind and his more protective brotherly nature came out. "If you'll excuse me, I must dance with my sister."

"While glaring at someone else?"

"Maybe," Legolas answered before stalking off. It was Thranduil's turn to laugh as Legolas took his sister's hands while shooting a death glare at the ellon that had been about to approach. The ellon scampered out of the way and quickly found a different partner to cool the Prince's anger.

_One down,_ Thranduil thought knowing more suitors would come now that she was grown.

_You know, you never discouraged suitors for me before. _Legolas said.

_That is because you have none._ Thranduil said tipping his glass to Legolas when Legolas glared at him. _And you were male, you are supposed to chase your own elleth. Almiel is my daughter yet, and the suitors will be chasing her._

_Elleths chase me. _Legolas said defensively.

_Then perhaps one should actually catch you. _Thranduil muttered. _But that has not happened in years, since they found you a lost cause._

_You are in a merry mood._ Legolas said.

_So is your sister._

_I know… You still had something to do with it. _Thranduil sighed, but watched his grown daughter laugh at something Legolas had said to her even while arguing with his father.

It seemed that coming of age was a very interesting thing indeed.

**A/N: For my purposes, I made up the rules about Elves coming of age myself. I have no book or movie based evidence to support what I am saying, and basically it goes along with my general rule of my Elf to Man aging ratio of 5:1 (It takes 5 Elven years to complete 1 year of Men.) For this chapter particularly, it means that a 125 year old Elf is 25 according to Men and since almost all Elves look like they are in their 20s, that is the age I have stopped their growth at. After that, they are considered "of age" though still very young and mostly all that means for an Elf in my cannon is that they can now take on adult responsibilities, though that looks different in different realms. For instance, Legolas would have started training to fight before then, but now he could actually "join" the army. In somewhere like Imladris or Lórien this is when they could start training. This is mostly because, in my thinking, Mirkwood is a lot different than either Imladris or ****Lórien** and this will be important later on. Sorry this AN was so long. :)


	5. Of Special Magnificance

**_Weaving a Song_**

_One Song at a Time_

_Of Special Magnificance_

c. 15 TA

"Ada, Ada!" Little Legolas, only fifteen, three in Man's time, ran through the Palace. His voice sounded distressed. Thranduil, who had been walking up the hallway ahead of him, turned at the sound of his son racing through the hallway (or at least as fast as a three year old Elfling could race). One brow arched on Thranduil's forehead but as Legolas reached him, he swung his arms to catch the panicking child, chuckling softly as he caught him in his arms.

"What is it, little leaf?" Thranduil asked, his voice gentle as he gazed at the child who was still distressed in his arms.

"Nana is missing!" Legolas said. Thranduil stared at the child in amazement, then chuckled again. "Why laugh? Nana is missing!" Legolas insisted.

"Nana is fine, las." Thranduil assured the child. Inwardly he realized Legolas was not used to either of his parents being far out of sight. His distress was understandable. They had never left him before. In all actuality, Oiolairë was barely a league away, if that. They had told him Oiolairë was going to visit one of the nobles, but Legolas obviously did not understand that meant she had to leave the Palace. "She told you she had to make a visit today, yes?" Thranduil asked Legolas.

Legolas' brow furrowed in confusion. His wide blue eyes looked up at his father. "But she gone."

Thranduil laughed louder this time. "Oh las, she is not that far! She will be home tonight. Yes, she is gone, but she will come back. She cannot always be chasing after a wind-blown leaf." He said poking Legolas in the stomach with his free hand to emphasize the point. Legolas giggled.

"But she come back?" He asked again, now sounding worried again.

"Yes, she will come back." Thranduil reaffirmed. Legolas looked down, his face pouting slightly still apparently wondering why his nana had deserted him. "Come las, we will find something to keep you occupied. Your nana will be home before you know it." Legolas looked with his curious blue eyes toward his father.

"What we do?" He asked. Thranduil smiled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He turned, carrying Legolas down the hallway and into the gardens. It was a crisp late autumn morning, and if they were anywhere else the leaves would be slowly drifting from the trees. It was called Greenwood for a reason though, and the leaves stayed green and did not fall. Snow would though, and the trees were speaking happily of the white that would soon make their winter clothing cool their trunks before the summer heat would warm them again.

Legolas glanced around. "Where we go?" He asked. His father smiled more mysteriously. They reached the edge of the garden and Thranduil placed his hand on the edge of the wall. Without warning, a door formed itself into the wall and opened before them. Legolas was quite awed by the sight of it. They slipped into the newly formed hallway and the door closed behind them.

Legolas' expression was now fixed in a state of wonder and Thranduil chuckled again. The hallway was lined with carvings, all of them representing some history of Greenwood or its rulers. At the end of the hallway, there was a large archway and passing through it, they came to a wide cavern where a shaft of light came through a break in the cavern where a small waterfall also fell.

There were natural jewels in the side of the caves and the light reflected them around the cavern and the colors danced within the waterfall and the pool of water beneath it. A small stream came off this water and went off in a darker direction to deeper parts of the earth, but the part still in this cavern gave off a sparkle. Legolas' wide eyes turned to his father.

Thranduil's smile widened. He set Legolas down, telling the child not to move yet. He walked over to the side of the cavern and did something Legolas could not see. Not that he was paying too much attention, his was riveted on the beauty around him. "Elves normally do not like deep places," his father said softly, "but this is not so deep and the light makes it more wholesome. But to keep it light when someone is here at night," he said and then touched whatever he had been doing.

A great whooshing noise and a slight grinding came upon then and Legolas yelped and grasped his father's leg. Thranduil laughed and pried Legolas off his leg. "It is alright. Look." He said motioning toward the sides of the cave.

Legolas gasped as holes appeared in the side of the cave and different colored lanterns with fire in them glimmered to make the cave brighten considerably. The new colors had been chosen skillfully to add to the natural colors within the cave and seemed to dance around the walls with the rhythm of the fire within the lanterns.

Legolas' mouth stayed parted slightly as he gazed around. "What is this?" He asked softly, his normally louder voice quieted in reverence. Thranduil sat on the ground next to him and Legolas took the opportunity to scamper into his father's lap.

"Shall I tell you a story?" Thranduil asked the little leaf who nodded vigorously. Thranduil smiled wrapping his arms around the young child who settled comfortably into his father's warm grasp. "It began long ago."

_The Palace was being built at this time. It was a grand venture, and the only one where the wood-elves would have help from other nations until after Sauron had been defeated for good. Of course, at the time this story is told it was the only time the wood-elves had any help and it looked as if it would stay that way for a long time if not always. _

_In either case, it was mainly the one large cave that was being redone by the others, mostly some Dwarves and Elves from Eregion for at this time there was no grudge between them yet. Dwarf and Elf labored together to carefully chisel out hallway, passage, room, and closet. Every detail was great. But sometimes there are secrets only the king can know, and the few who make it. Those few must also be of either complete trust or of kin. So it was that a few Elves had been sent to Eregion to train both under Celebrimbor and under some Dwarves in Moria to learn craft well enough to do what needed to be done._

_Secret passages were to be made for both the Royal Wing and the stronghold as a whole. Originally, the plan for the Royal Wing was to go under the garden and to another cave that had been discovered once construction had started. It was known to be a smaller cave and would make a good place for the Royal family to go if things were beyond help. However, that changed once Thranduil found his way inside._

_It had taken many pains to find a way in. He eventually had to decide if he was insane enough to try the only way he could find. Deciding he could die by doing it this way, he thought it worth the risk. Also deciding that if he survived he would never tell Oiolaire just how he got in the cave the first time, he again wagered the odds. To him it was still worth it._

_He climbed to the top of the cave where the waterfall fell into the cavern below. He had flint in his pocket but he doubted he would even be able to see once he got down there. Maybe there would miraculously be wood down there. He snorted, realizing his foolishness. He could get down there but it was unlikely he could see. He realized if he debated this much longer he would never come to a conclusion._

_So, instead, like the responsible king he was, he glanced down at the pool of water he could barely see at the bottom where the danger lay. He had no idea how deep the pool was, and the rope he had would only go so far. He sighed, thinking his Captain would kill him if he found out, and jumped. He held the rope lightly so as not to burn his hands and he felt himself hit the water. He feared for a second it would go on forever but right after his head went under he felt stone beneath him. He pulled himself above the water and glanced around. Then he gasped._

_The light from the sun made him see the beauty he had been showing Legolas. He stared around, most of his body still submerged and right then and there he realized this would never be a hideout. Not a military one anyway. He looked around, plans racing through his mind. He smiled, quite eager and climbed out of the cave. Unfortunately, he realized he would need Tawarthion for this. He was the only person he could trust what was also just as talented. _

_Thranduil showed him what he had found and explained his plans. After a nice lecture about how the king should not be taking such risks, Tawarthion agreed to the plans and they set about drawing up their own secret plans. The cave was already tunneled out so that was not a problem, it was an actual door that could remain secret and the holes with magic doors like the magic gate that led into the Palace with the fire lanterns inside._

_After the construction on the Palace was completed, but before all the Elves began moving, Thranduil and Tawarthion worked tirelessly. They had studied inconspicuously as the other two secret passages were completed by the few Elves that were assigned to the task and sworn to complete secrecy. The passage that was supposed to be below the garden to the cave was now still beneath the garden but it led to a tunnel like passage on the other side of the river where another entrance was heavily concealed by both the river and undergrowth._

___The other secret passage was irrelevant to Thranduil's narration of this story._

___Either way, it was they that did the magic required and they that carved. They made the archway themselves. They began carving the walls with what history they had and after an argument about both whether there should be a history of the Royal family and then where it should be, they finally began carving that as well. It differed between Thranduil and Tawarthion from then on who carved what, but one of them always did._

_It was completed, at least that far, once Thranduil had moved all of his people north. Tawarthion never uttered even a word about it to anyone._

_By this time darkness had descended on Ennor by Sauron's hand. Thranduil, however, had a sense of foreboding and his people had disappeared. The Elves and Dwarves that had worked on the Palace had been led there blindfolded, much to their displeasure, but much to Thranduil's relief as no one was exactly sure of the location of their stronghold, not then._

"_Well, we did it. We disappeared." Oiolairë said one night._

"_Yes," Thranduil said sighing. He leaned on their balcony rail in simple leggings and a loose tunic, looking over the forest with relief and foreboding at the same time. His eye, however trailed and found the Royal garden and the small vine that marked the entrance to a secret cavern that few knew of. Oiolairë cocked her head at her husband._

"_What do you think of?"_

_His sparkling blue eyes looked at her, hinting at some wry behavior. "Would you like to see something?" He asked her. Oiolairë looked at him confused._

"_Will I like it?"_

"_I think you will love it." He said, his eyes pleading with her. She had never been one to resist him so she joined him as he held out his arm. He slowly opened the door to their room, glancing out to make sure no one was there. There was a Guard at the end of the hallway, nearer to the entrance, but they did not have to go so far. Thranduil slipped down a passageway when the Guard's attention turned elsewhere and Oiolairë followed. _

_**You are acting as a child. **__She informed him._

_**Why should I not?**__ He asked, playfulness in his tone. She shook her head as he silently ghosted down the stairs the opened to garden. She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed._

_**The gardens, Thranduil?**_

_**Patience, love. **__He told her. She sighed and followed him as he walked over to the wall. He glanced at her and winked before he set his hand upon the stone. Oiolairë jumped back as a door appeared and opened before them. He laughed softly and led her in before she jumped again as the door closed. "Trust me."_ _He said softly. She looked at him in the darkness and nodded. He left her side for a second and then the hallway became possible to see with a torch Thranduil had procured. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw the first few carvings, the only carvings at that time. Time had obviously been spent here. "How?"_

"_A lot of silence and slipping away." Thranduil answered. He led her along the hallway until they came to the archway. Her eyes traced the beautiful etchings on the arch and sighed with the beauty of it. "Wait here," Thranduil said. She could hear the running water, but she saw nothing beside a star through the small hole the water fell through and the water it shined upon. Other than that, it was dark. She listened as Thranduil did something off to her side. _

_Then there was a whoosh! and a grinding noise and she almost fled but she did not as Thranduil remained calm. Then small holes in the wall were revealed and the fire splashed color dancing across the water and the rest of the cave. In the firelight, she could now see the wealth ingrained into the walls. It was beautiful, and she stood awed by the sight of it. She felt Thranduil's arms wrap around her from behind but he was silent as well._

"_This is beautiful." She finally said. He smiled, content at this time more than he had been since becoming king. _

"_It is still a cave, but its beauty still astounds me even so."  
_

"_I do not think Elves would hate dark places if they saw this." Oiolairë said, still breathless._

"_Perhaps, but this is one of few places where an Elf would be completely comfortable below ground." Thranduil said. He held her like that in silence for a while. Finally, Oiolairë turned to face him._

"_How did you find this place? And keep it secret?"_

"_I discovered it was a cave by talking to a tree next to the stream that makes this waterfall. At first it was to be our, yours and mine, escape should something happen, but then I found a way in after a lot of fruitless searching and I saw what was inside. I could not turn this into a hideout, not a military one anyway. Instead we did this. Tawarthion and I did the rest."_

_"All by yourself?" Oiolaire asked, stunned. Thranduil nodded. _"_I cannot believe it. The reckless general and now king actually does something selfishly beautiful."_

"_I did not want unwelcome visitors who might seek the wealth for themselves." Thranduil said. "This is not a wealth to be taken, but admired."_

"_Remember that, love, in case this world grows darker."_

"_I will," he promised her. (He also kissed her, but Legolas was not yet privy to that information.)_

Legolas was still wide-eyed when Thranduil finished. "This place now is our record of our history, las. Even if all should fade and darkness descend, nothing will touch this place excepting a natural disaster of the greatest kind. Here still will our history lay. With one of the most beautiful waterfalls I have ever seen with it." Legolas snuggled into his father's chest.

"Am I in here?" He asked sleepily. It was noted that he had missed his nap first in his distress for his mother and then in his awe of the cave and then in his father's voice. Thranduil smiled.

"Yes, las, you are." Legolas looked around, expecting to see something, but Thranduil laughed. "It is over there." He said motioning back to the hallway they came from. He picked Legolas up and carried him back into the hallway and down a different passage. "Our family has a different hallway. Tawarthion insisted." Thranduil said. Legolas giggled again, knowing the arguments those two sometimes got into. Legolas stared at the wall as they passed seeing his family walking paths he did not know. Then there was the end of the War, and then a harsh depiction of the long winter that followed.

Then, spring had come, and Legolas stared at his mother holding a baby, him, while his father had his arms around both of them. They stood beneath a tree where a branch had hung near them which bore the first signs of growing leaves. One leaf, however, was fully grown and it tickled the babe's arm. "Greenleaf." Thranduil said softly, holding Legolas closer as he touched the leaf. Legolas smiled.

"Me," he exclaimed. Thranduil smiled.

"Yes." There was something else important about the cave, however, something he never told Legolas. Something that would hurt his chest later when he would visit the cave after tragedy struck two millennium later.

After hope had ended, after the first war with Sauron was over, Thranduil had come here late one night, haunted by memories of war and blood. He wanted to find solace in any natural beauty he could, and only Oiolairë would follow him here. She did not for a while, sensing his need to be alone. But later, when she did, new hope was conceived, in the form of a Greenleaf.

**A/N: According to Tolkien, Dwarves did at one time help build the Palace. Go figure. "But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago?" –Gimli ****The Two Towers****: The Road to Isengard**


	6. A Time of Correspondence

_**Weaving a Song **_

_One Song at a Time_

_A Time of Correspondence_

c. 2480- c. 2510

**What follows is excerpts and parts of letters from Almiel's time in Imladris without Legolas and Haldir. It is a chronological but incomplete list. It skips large amounts of time, sometimes a decade, during which time the letters are rather repetitious or simply ordinary exchanges between a father, brother, and sister. Only a few letters are labelled as most include details as to the author within it. In some cases, the labeling was important and so it was given within the letter. Most are correspondence between Almiel, Thranduil, and Legolas though later on one more participant will be included, and that letter is labeled. **

_Ada,_

_We made it unscathed. I am as surprised as you are. Haldir is leaving, by the time you read this he will be gone. Imladris is unchanged. None of Elrond's family is here right now. The twins are expected soon, and Arwen and her mother are still residing in Lórien. You promised me you would write, otherwise I may die of boredom here. It is too quiet._

_I love you._

* * *

_Ada says you are being unreasonable. He also says it is far likelier for you to die of the darkness here than of boredom there. He knows you to wild to die anywhere too boring. Have faith though, as soon as the twins arrive it will be anything but boring. I hope with all my heart just as you do that you come home soon._

* * *

_Legolas, soon to you is obviously not soon to me. It seems to be a relative word and I have lived two millennia less than you have. Soon for me should be tomorrow. I have to say though you were right. The twins do make life a little more interesting. Although, to me it is more entertaining to watch Glorfindel and Erestor and sometimes Elrond himself chase them across Imladris. Give the other letter with this to Ada._

_You obviously think I am more wild than I really am. Legolas told me I would not die somewhere boring, apparently a quote from you. Would you bring me home if I told you that there are suitors here you cannot scare away yourself? Anyway, I am never unreasonable. It is you who are._

* * *

_You are most definitely my daughter, and that means you must have something wild in you. As for bringing you home, I will when I feel it is the right time, regardless of what you say. Elrond knows me well enough to keep you from any danger. And the fact is, you are unreasonable to say as much. You will be home soon enough._

* * *

_Me, unreasonable? Ada, I am only stating fact. Elrond is not ever watchful._

* * *

_Do not try me, Almiel. You should know well enough that Elrond is ever watchful, more so in his own realm._

* * *

_Soon means soon, whatever your definition. I may be older, but I am still young to everyone else. You will be home before you know it, so stop trying to cajole us. We know you well enough that we also know you are overdramatic. Keep yourself calm. Have fun watching the twins run for their lives. If I know my sister, you will not be bored long._

* * *

_You both worry too much. I do not think there is any danger in Mirkwood._

* * *

_You worry too little. I think I know what danger lies in Mirkwood more than you. I have been alive longer, as has your brother. You can come home when we say. Listen to your brother for once._

* * *

_I have not this long, why start now? Anyway, Legolas said that there is going to be a feast soon. Can I come?_

* * *

_Almiel, there is still a reason you are in Imladris._

* * *

_It was worth a shot. There is not as much wine here, could you send some?_

* * *

_Ada says you are asking too many stupid questions. You apparently are not supposed to have more wine. In other news, Rhavaniel had cubs the other day. All of the panthers seem to miss you. They roam the hallways as aimlessly as we do without you here. Do not think you are the only one in pain, sister. We miss you just as much. This is what is necessary._

* * *

_I know Legolas, trust me. I am just… well, never mind. I hope the cubs are well. Keep writing, it makes my life better._

* * *

_A few years? Ada, it has been ten years! I fear for you. You are truly going old if you can no longer count. People here already look wary of me when I first tell them who I am, if you actually do grow mad, it will be harder to dispel rumors of my own madness._

* * *

_Madness? I am not growing mad unless it is because of you. If those rumors of you do start circulating, then perhaps you deserve it. Besides, people becoming wary of you does help in my job. It means less suitors for me to worry about._

* * *

_Legolas, is there any chance Ada will ever grow less wary of suitors? It does grow wearisome._

* * *

_No, he is far too protective. As for the other matter you spoke about, I did not even ask Ada. I could not leave, even to visit you. Ada would probably let me leave, but I have not the strength to ask. If I were to come, I would not wish to leave, not without you. I am needed here. Ada does not wish you to know so much, and I hesitate to say this much, but the woods have grown even darker. Our home is under attack. I am kept as busy as Ada, and poor Taenron is finding his job harder with two overly busy and worn lords to watch and care for. It would only stress him more were you to return. It makes us all feel better that you are safe._

* * *

_Safe is relative as much as soon, brother. Your words only worry me more. I will survive it though if it makes you feel better. Maybe you and Ada should actually rest at some point. I knew something would go wrong without me there. You should listen to the Captain. It might make your life a lot easier anyway. Tell Ada I insist he rest._

* * *

_I do not think you can insist on me doing anything. I am resting as much as I need to, iel nin._

* * *

_Oh, is that so? And what does Tawarthion say?_

* * *

_That is not your concern, but if it is really bothering you, he is saying nothing._

* * *

_You never were a good liar, Ada. I know Tawarthion better than that. He is probably driving you crazy. At least someone is. I would listen to him next time he tries to drag you back to your bed. If not, I will as soon as I get home, and Tawarthion will tell me whether you listen or not. He is more honest than you are._

* * *

_I do not lie. You, my daughter, have poor taste in threats. Tawarthion says nothing because he knows I will not listen. Although, I personally think he is waiting for the right moment to strike. You cannot drag me anywhere._

* * *

_You doubt my resolve Adar. You also doubt my charming stubbornness. I got it from you._

* * *

_I do not doubt my own bloodline. But I have the same as you do. It is an equal match and I have more experience. Did I say equal? I meant unfair._

* * *

_We will fight it out when I get home then._

* * *

_Twenty years is a long time brother. At least for me. How do you and Ada fare? I am well. I still hope to see you soon. Elrohir and Elladan have been out for a few months. It is getting too quiet again. Send me something amusing would you?_

* * *

_How about this? Ada was holding court the other day when a bird came in to give the king some information. This was all well and good before one of the panthers decided the bird looked tasty. The Council had not noticed, Ada had noticed but he was busy getting the information still and said nothing. When the panther pounced, he pounced across Ada's throne, startling everyone but Ada and I. I was doubled over laughing, the bird was trying to fly upwards quite frantically, and the entire Council had practically jumped and were now shouting. Ada had a wry look on his face, but other than that was completely still until he finally cleared his throat and everyone sat down again staring at the guilty party. The panther glanced at everyone, seemed to huff and then walked out of the room. I was still laughing. Ada told me to contain myself.__I did not because I thought it might get me out of court. It did, but it also got me a whole day of it the next week. Ada says it was not punishment. I think he does lie sometimes._ Anyway, we are fine as can be. I hope this finds you well. Ada says he will write soon.

* * *

_Hannon, brother, that gave me a laugh I sorely needed. I think I scared someone else in the gardens as I laughed. They already think me strange because I am of the woods. Oh well, it only made it more entertaining for myself. I am well. Give my love to Ada._

* * *

_I am glad you find court so amusing. Legolas said he told you what happened. I know Legolas finds court a drain, but it is worth it for times like these. Perhaps one of you will actually not mind court? Doubtful, for other than these moments I find myself wanting to strangle Tawarthion, or Melimion, not sure which. Perhaps when I finally strangle one of them, I will just strangle the other as well, just to get it out of my system. How are you? Besides bored. We know that well enough._

* * *

_Ada! What else can I be but bored? Elrond has been trying to train me more as a healer since I have apparently the talent for it. It does at least pass the time, but there is no one here at the moment to heal. I do find court amusing actually. Watching a bunch of ellons yell at each other while you try not to roll your eyes and Legolas tries not to fall asleep is quality entertainment. Better than here, Elrond only holds private meetings which I cannot get into. I have to settle for watching the twins get chased and reprimanded. Speaking of which, please try not to strangle anyone. It would only add to your painful reputation._

* * *

_My reputation is my own. Since when did you sit in on court? And did you figure out they were private before or after you tried to sneak in? In either case, court is supposed to be private as well._

* * *

_I only attend when I think it might get interesting. Deciding on whether we dare start trading with more than Laketown is not what I call entertainment. And it was after._

* * *

_Ada says that does not help you in the matter of being called wild. He also says that if you are going to attend court you might as well do so without hiding. Though, I personally agree. I would rather watch from a distance as well. It would be more interesting. He also says that we have not discussed the trade routes since you were still here. I am not sure if that is saying he saves it for when you and I can be bored to tears or that he says it just to annoy you. In these matters, I am lucky for I can say I have warrior duties to get out of court sometimes._

_Legolas does not know what he says. I think he makes it up. Now he will not be getting out of anything. It's a shame I decided to read his letter before he sent it. Now you can enjoy the thoughts of your brother being locked up in court for days on end. And, I may just have to bring up trade routes again, only to annoy Legolas._

* * *

_Legolas, you should really be more careful in what you write in letters. It could get you in trouble one day. Oh wait, Ada just said it did. Have fun with trade routes. At least Ada and I will be amused._

* * *

_On second thought, I may try to escape to come visit you. Trade routes are a pain I would do without, at least in court. Save me._

_It is your own fault you know. Your sister was right. You left the letter where I could read it. This is the second time. Remind me to tell Taenron you might try escaping. _

_Kill me on second thought._

* * *

_You both are going to go crazy without me._

* * *

_You put in your last letter Arwen was coming home. Has she? That should give you more company. Take hope Almiel, Ada thinks you may be coming home relatively soon. We have no more answers but the darkness has slowed and Radagast has driven some of it back, though not all. He keeps an eye watching for us._

* * *

_Soon means less or more than a decade. Yes, Arwen is here. She does lighten the mood. I hope it means I will grow less restless. Maybe._

* * *

_I am not sure if you received the news. Celebrían has been waylaid. The twins rode after her. They were in fury when they left. Elrond is a tense as Legolas' bowstring. Ada, she may not survive. From afar, I know she has been poisoned._

* * *

_Elrond is quite the healer. Poison does not mean she will die. Have more faith. That is one more reason, however, for you to stay there. Stay careful though, try not to kill yourself over the grief there._

* * *

_Ada, I am more than capable of handling my own safety. She survived the poison, but I do not think she will be whole for long. I feel within her that her pain goes deeper than even I can heal. She will Sail before too long._

* * *

_Ada says you are not to try and stop her if it is possible. Something about your health. As usual._

* * *

_I will not. She is sailing. Arwen intends to return to lothlórien, and I intend to go with her when she does. I will be closer to home, and there I will not have the grief of all of Imladris on me. I am telling Ada this as well._

* * *

_Foolish stubborn child! What if you are waylaid as Celebrían was?! I will not allow you to leave, grief of Imladris or not! The point was keeping you away from home._

* * *

_If Elrond sees fit to let Arwen return, I think I will be safe. Besides, the twins are accompanying us. They are in such rage I think if even a squirrel attacks they will slaughter it. Besides, how will you stop me? I have no one but myself here, and Elrond keeps to his study all the day long now._

* * *

_You are an insistent child. Rather bothersome one too. Legolas was easy, he is like his mother. Why do you have to be the one like me? I suppose I cannot force you to stay, but please, for the Valar's sake be careful. They sent you here, try not to tempt them. If a squirrel is all that attacks you, relief will finally allow me to breathe again._

* * *

_Naneth was right. You are overdramatic, Ada. We are leaving tomorrow._

* * *

_I made it to Lórien. Not even a squirrel attacked us. Things were very quiet though. Elladan and Elrohir intend to leave and hunt down more Orcs. Haldir is here. He sends his regards as well._

* * *

_Tell Haldir to keep an eye on you. You are far too reckless. Legolas is out on a hunt, otherwise he would have written. You will get a letter from him when he returns._

* * *

_Your Majesty,_

_Your daughter thinks it is concerning for her to stay here in regards to her own safety, and she fears she would be no safer back in Imladris. There is a leech among us, and I would return her home where they cannot reach her as easily. I will bring her home if you agree. No one else will know we are leaving save my brothers and my Lady._

_Haldir._

* * *

_I am hesitant to bring her home, but Legolas and I have felt something strange lately. I trust you well enough. If you think she is in life threatening danger bring her home. I do not wish her to be waylaid as Celebrían was though, so do keep it quiet. Once this reaches you, write back with a date._

_Thranduil_

* * *

_My Lady insists on a scout of the area toward Mirkwood first, but then we will leave. It is a week and a day from when I am writing this. This should reach you in two days, and after that expect us at the Palace in ten days._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is a little different but the idea hit me and I really wanted to do it! :)**


End file.
